staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Kwietnia 2008
TVP 1 05:25 Radio Romans - odc. 31/32 - Umieć wybaczyć; serial 05:55 Radio Romans - odc. 32/32 - Zaskakująca wiadomość; serial 06:25 Był taki dzień - 20 kwietnia; felieton 06:25 Zatańczmy - Ramona w Trynidadzie; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000) 06:40 Skoczek kraj prod.Szwecja (2004) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Domisie - Domisiowa szkoła tańca; program dla dzieci 08:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Skrzydlaty przyjaciel, odc. 3; serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 08:50 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Owocowe smaki; program dla dzieci 09:15 Teleranek - magazyn 09:40 High School Musical 2; musical kraj prod.USA (2007) 11:30 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Shalako (SHALAKO); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1968) 15:10 Budzimy do życia - podsumowanie; felieton 15:30 Wizyta Ojca Świętego Benedykta XVI na Ground Zero w Nowym Yorku - transmisja z USA 16:00 BBC w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia - odc. 11 W głębinach oceanu - txt str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne; teleturniej 18:05 Faceci do wzięcia - Zrobiony w balona; serial TVP 18:35 Szkoda gadać - odc. 31; program rozrywkowy 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Braciszek Tami, odc 57; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Od Rancza do Rancza 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 33 - Sprawca - txt str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:15 Od Rancza do Rancza 21:30 Zakochana Jedynka - Przygoda miłosna (Love Affair); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1994) 23:25 Uczta kinomana - Zostawić Las Vegas (Leaving Las Vegas); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA, Francja, Wielka Brytania (1995) 01:20 Kolekcja kinomana - Farinelli, ostatni kastrat (Farinelli, il castrato); film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy, Belgia, Francja (1994) 03:05 Kinematograf; magazyn 03:30 Wokół wielkiej sceny 04:00 Był taki dzień - 20 kwietnia; felieton 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kopciuszek - odc. 21; serial obyczajowy TVP 05:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 945 Żona dowiaduje się ostatnia; telenowela TVP 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 946 Zapach mężczyzny; telenowela TVP 06:55 Jesteś tym co jesz (seria III) - Katie Price - odc. 18; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 07:25 M jak miłość - odc. 576; serial TVP 08:15 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 31; serial dokumentalny TVP 08:45 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 09:00 Wyjechani - txt str. 777; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 09:30 Zacisze gwiazd - (34) Stanisław Jaskułka 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Dakar - miasto bazar - txt str. 777; cykl reportaży 10:25 Jubileusz Aliny Janowskiej 10:30 Wstęp do filmu National Geographic 10:35 Miesiąc z National Geographic - Podniebni drapieżcy - txt str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:35 Jubileusz Aliny Janowskiej 11:40 Makłowicz w podróży - (7) El Dorado; magazyn kulinarny 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Powrót tajemniczego blondyna (Le retour du grand blond); komedia kraj prod.Francja (1974) 13:35 Jubileusz Aliny Janowskiej 13:55 Familiada - odc. 1508 - txt str. 777; teleturniej 14:20 Jubileusz Aliny Janowskiej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 947 Prywatne przedszkole; telenowela TVP 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Irek Dudek 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 329 Uprowadzenie; serial TVP 17:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 106; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Tak to leciało! - (7); teleturniej 20:00 Policjanci z Pitbulla - odc. 5; felieton 20:10 Gorycz tropików - odc. 1, Nowy świat (Tropiques amers, ep. 1 Un nouveau Monde); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja (2006) 21:10 Pitbull - odc. 23 - txt str. 777; serial policyjny TVP 22:00 Raport specjalny - odc. 13/16; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2003) 22:50 Ulice Kultury (64); magazyn 23:10 Grzechy po polsku - (16) Kult młodości; program Kamili Dreckiej 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Dolina Kreatywna - (27) 00:50 Miasto kobiet (Citte des femmes) 133'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (1980) 03:00 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:45 Sonic X - serial animowany odc. 67 reż. Hajime Kamegaki, Japonia/USA 2005 06:15 Czarodziejki - serial animowany odc. 42 reż. Marc Gordon-Bates, Francja/ USA 2005 06:45 Piotruś Pan i piraci - serial animowany odc. 15 reż. John D. Wilson, USA 1990 07:15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis - serial animowany odc. 38 Kanada 2001 07:45 Tutenstein - serial animowany odc. 4 reż. Bob Richardson, Rob LaDuca, USA 2003 08:15 Power Rangers - serial przygodowy odc. 314 USA 1994 08:45 Przygody w siodle - serial przygodowy odc. 7 reż. Martin-Jones Chris, Mann Steve, Smith Mandy, Australia 2001 09:15 Przygody w siodle - serial przygodowy odc. 8 reż. Martin-Jones Chris, Mann Steve, Smith Mandy, Australia 2001 09:45 Przebojowe dzieci - program rozrywkowy odc. 5 10:45 Dennis Rozrabiaka - komedia familijna reż. Nick Castle, wyk. Walter Matthau, Christopher Lloyd, Joan Plowright, Mason Gamble USA 1993 12:40 Słoneczny Patrol - Ślub na Hawajach - film przygodowy reż. Douglas Schwartz, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Pamela Anderson, Michael Bergin, Yasmine Bleeth USA 2003 14:35 Królestwo niebieskie - komedia familijna reż. Doug McHenry, wyk. LL Cool J, Toni Braxton, Jada Pinkett Smith, Loretta Devine USA 2001 16:45 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia III - program kabaretowy odc. 37 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy odc. 281 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy odc. 144 Polska 2003 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - serial sensacyjny odc. 90 USA 2006 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - serial sensacyjny odc. 91 USA 2006 22:00 Studio Lotto 22:10 Kości - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2005 23:05 Misiek Koterski Show - program rozrywkowy odc. 3 00:05 Sposób użycia - serial komediowy odc. 10 USA 2007 00:35 Magazyn sportowy 02:05 Zakazana kamera - teleturniej odc. 26 04:05 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:00 Telesklep 08:00 Niania - serial komediowy reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:45 39 i pół: Walentynki - serial komediowy odc. 7 reż. Mitja Okorn, Łukasz Palkowski, Polska 2007 12:45 Teraz albo nigdy! - serial obyczajowy odc. 3 reż. Urszula Urbaniak, Polska 2008 13:45 Polowanie na mysz - komedia reż. Gore Verbinski, wyk. Nathan Lane, Lee Evans, Vicki Lewis, Maury Chaykin USA 1997 15:45 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 16:15 Niania - serial komediowy reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 16:50 Clever - widzisz i wiesz - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 21:45 Teraz albo nigdy! - serial obyczajowy odc. 4 reż. Urszula Urbaniak, Polska 2008 22:45 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 23:20 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 00:35 Szkoła Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:55 Tik-tak - film sensacyjny reż. Kevin S. Tenney, wyk. Megan Ward, Kristin Minter, Linden Ashby, John Ratzenberger USA 2000 02:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03:05 Telesklep TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1442; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1443; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Klan - odc. 1444; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1445; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Klan - odc. 1446; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 M jak miłość - odc. 557; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Bajki Pana Bałagana - Brzydkie kociątko; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (15); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 928* - Gdzie ci mężczyźni; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Jacka w Słupsku; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Dylematu 5 - Odc. 1 - Eksplozja kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Grzegorz Warchoł; wyk.:Stanisława Celińska, Zofia Czerwińska, Jerzy Bończak, Kazimierz Kaczor, Jerzy Kryszak, Wojciech Pokora, Witold Pyrkosz, Krzysztof Tyniec, Tomasz Sapryk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Skarby nieodkryte - (16); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Tu i tam w Europie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 KFPP Opole - '83 - Republika; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Kolonia artystów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... - Stalinowskie zbrodnie w piwnicach Ministerstwa Sprawiedliwości (W. Sikorski); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Szansa na Sukces - Maciej Maleńczuk; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 558; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 76 - Zgubiony dzwoneczek Noddy'ego; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Determinator - odc. 2/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (31); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Szkoda gadać - odc. 31; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Czas dla kibica - Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Marma Rzeszów - Atlas Wrocław; STEREO 00:05 M jak miłość - odc. 558; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 76 - Zgubiony dzwoneczek Noddy'ego; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Determinator - odc. 2/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zaproszenie - Kolonia artystów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Dylematu 5 - Odc. 1 - Eksplozja kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Grzegorz Warchoł; wyk.:Stanisława Celińska, Zofia Czerwińska, Jerzy Bończak, Kazimierz Kaczor, Jerzy Kryszak, Wojciech Pokora, Witold Pyrkosz, Krzysztof Tyniec, Tomasz Sapryk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 928* - Gdzie ci mężczyźni; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Józef Lebenbaum (Lund - Szwecja); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:45 Tu i tam w Europie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Siwobrodzi rokersi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TV 4 06:05 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 07:00 Eurolinia Plus - program ekonomiczny 07:15 Pokemon - serial animowany odc. 239, 240 USA/Japonia 1998 08:15 Wszystko o zwierzętach: Carl, krokodyl nilowy - serial dokumentalny odc. 18 Wlk. Brytania 2005 08:50 Ojciec i synowie - komedia reż. Michel Boujenah, wyk. Philippe Noiret, Charles Berling, Bruno Putzulu, Pascal Elbé Francja/Kanada 2003 10:55 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 11:55 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 12:25 Dekoratornia - magazyn 12:55 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13:55 Czy nam to grozi? - film dokumentalny 15:00 Program sportowy 17:00 Trampolina - reality show odc. 14 18:00 Big Brother 5 - omnibus - reality show 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy odc. 39 20:00 Włatcy móch: Mokre sny II - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 47 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 20:30 Idol - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Big Brother 5 - ring - reality show odc. 1 22:30 Big Brother 5 - ring - wyniki - reality show odc. 2 23:30 Adam kontra Miłosz - program rozrywkowy 00:00 Idioci - dramat obyczajowy reż. Lars von Trier, wyk. Bodil Joergensen, Jens Albinus, Anne Louise Hassing, Troels Lyby Niemcy/ Francja/ Włochy/ Szwecja/ Holandia/ Dania 1998 02:25 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 03:00 Eurolinia Plus - program ekonomiczny 03:15 Big Brother 5 - ring - reality show 04:00 Big Brother 5 - ring - wyniki - reality show odc. 2 04:50 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 05:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 05:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06:00 Telesklep 07:35 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 08:35 Kobra: Druga zmiana - serial sensacyjny odc. 4/6 Niemcy 2005 09:40 Mój przyjaciel delfin 2 - film przygodowy reż. Leon Benson, wyk. Brian Kelly, Luke Halpin, Pamela Franklin, Tom Helmore USA 1964 11:40 Na celowniku - serial sensacyjny odc. 2/22 reż. Robert Ellis Miller, USA 1995 12:40 Chuck - serial SF odc. 2/13 USA 2007 13:40 Na zachód - serial przygodowy odc. 2/6 USA 2005 15:30 Columbo - serial kryminalny odc. 2/7 reż. Peter Falk, USA 1989 17:10 Nie taki znowu anioł - film przygodowy reż. Jerry P. Jacobs, wyk. Cameron Sturn, Mallory Farrow, Cynthia Gillespie, Edwin Craig USA 1997 19:05 Zakładnicy - serial kryminalny odc. 9/13 USA 2006 20:05 Raport mniejszości - film SF reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Tom Cruise, Colin Farrell, Samantha Morton, Max von Sydow USA 2002 23:00 Detektyw Monk - serial kryminalny odc. 7/16 USA 2002 00:00 Dalecy krewni - thriller reż. Andrew Lane, wyk. Mel Harris, David Keith, William Katt, Mary Crosby USA 1993 01:50 Wróżki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02:55 Laski na czacie - interaktywny program rozrywkowy TV Puls 06:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - teleturniej 07:00 Obieżyświat: Cuda natury - serial dokumentalny odc. 26 ost. 08:00 Niedzielnik - program religijny 09:00 Autostrada do nieba - serial obyczajowy odc. 94 reż. Michael Landon, USA 1984 10:00 Hollywood Safari - serial przygodowy odc. 13 reż. Joel Bender, Bryan Goeres, Wlk. Brytania 2001 11:00 Puls tygodnia - przegląd wydarzeń 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:30 Scooby-Doo i najeźdźcy z kosmosu - film animowany reż. Jim Stenstrum, wyk. USA 2000 14:00 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy 14:30 Uwaga, żarty - program rozrywkowy 15:00 Amazing Race - Niesamowity wyścig - reality show 16:00 Star Trek: Wojna totalna - serial SF odc. 23 reż. Anton Leader, Don McDougall, USA 1966 17:00 Star Trek: Raj - serial SF odc. 24 reż. Anton Leader, Don McDougall, USA 1966 18:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca 2 - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Reporterzy - magazyn reporterów 19:30 Puls raport - program informacyjny 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport - program informacyjny 20:00 Ziarno przetrwania - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Scott, wyk. Rebecca Jenkins, Ron White, Ted Shackelford, Benjamin Vieweg Kanada 1994 22:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport - program informacyjny 22:35 Norma Jean i Marilyn - dramat biograficzny reż. Tim Fywell, wyk. Ashley Judd, Mira Sorvino, Josh Charles, Ron Rifkin USA 1996 00:30 Puls tygodnia - przegląd wydarzeń 01:30 Reporterzy - magazyn reporterów 02:00 Hollywood Safari - serial przygodowy odc. 13 reż. Joel Bender, Bryan Goeres, Wlk. Brytania 2001 Canal + 07:00 Detektyw Monk VI: Monk i raperzy - serial kryminalny odc. 2/22 USA 2002 07:50 Niezły kanał - serial animowany odc. 2 reż. Sebastian Pańczyk, Polska 2007 08:00 Cudowny świat przyrody - serial przyrodniczy odc. 9/13 reż. Mikio Kuroda, Japonia 2007 08:30 Życie w obrazkach - film dokumentalny reż. Hasko Baumann, wyk. Niemcy/Kanada 2007 09:25 W szklanej matni - dramat kryminalny reż. Jack Arnold, wyk. Edward G. Robinson, John Forsythe, Kathleen Hughes, Marcia Henderson USA 1953 10:45 TranSylwania - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tony Gatlif, wyk. Asia Argento, Amira Casar, Birol Ünel, Alexandra Beaujard Francja 2006 12:25 Układ idealny - komedia reż. Eric Lartigau, wyk. Charlotte Gainsbourg, Alain Chabat, Bernadette Lafont, Wladimir Yordanoff Francja 2006 13:55 Szkoła dla drani - komedia romantyczna reż. Todd Phillips, wyk. Jon Heder, Billy Bob Thornton, Jacinda Barrett, Todd Louiso USA 2006 15:40 X-Men - thriller SF reż. Bryan Singer, wyk. Patrick Stewart, Ian McKellen, Hugh Jackman, Anna Paquin, Famke Janssen, Halle Berry, James Marsden USA 2000 17:30 Detektyw Monk VI: Monk i raperzy - serial kryminalny odc. 2/22 USA 2002 18:20 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Gorzka słodycz - serial komediowy odc. 8/22 reż. Barry Sonnenfeld, USA 2007 19:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19:20 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 19:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Premiera World Trade Center - dramat społeczny reż. Oliver Stone, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Maria Bello, Connor Paolo, Michael Pena USA 2006 22:15 Tuż po weselu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Susanne Bier, wyk. Mads Mikkelsen, Neeral Mulchandani, Tanya Sharma, Swini Khara Dania/Szwecja 2006 00:25 9. kompania - dramat wojenny reż. Fiodor Bondarczuk, wyk. Fiodor Bondarczuk, Aleksej Czadow, Michaił Jewlanow, Iwan Kokorin Rosja/Ukraina/Finlandia 2005 02:45 Wtorek - komedia reż. Witold Adamek, wyk. Paweł Kukiz, Bolec, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Kinga Preis Polska 2001 04:15 Ergo Proxy - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 19 reż. Shuko Murase, Japonia 2006 04:45 SuperDeser Nastroje Anny - film krótkometrażowy 05:20 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Gorzka słodycz - serial komediowy odc. 8/22 (emisja w nocy z niedzieli na poniedziałek) reż. Barry Sonnenfeld, USA 2007 HBO 06:00 Między niebem a ziemią - komedia obyczajowa reż. Alan Rudolph, wyk. Timothy Hutton, Kelly McGillis, Maureen Stapleton, Don Murray USA 1987 07:45 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 08:15 Pies, który czynił cuda - film familijny reż. Richard Gabai, wyk. Janine Turner, Patrick Muldoon, Dustin Hunter Evans, Lesley Ann Warren USA 2006 09:40 Gwiezdne wrota 10 - serial SF odc. 16 USA/Kanada 1997 10:25 Kozaczki z pieprzykiem - komedia reż. Julian Jarrold, wyk. Joel Edgerton, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Sarah-Jane Potts, Nick Frost USA 2005 12:10 Nagroda AFI: Al Pacino - magazyn filmowy 13:45 Straszny dom - film animowany reż. Gil Kenan, wyk. USA 2006 15:15 Zrzęda - komedia reż. Neal Miller, wyk. Alan Arkin, Lauren Holly, Glenne Headly, Barbara Dana USA 2006 17:00 Niedokończone życie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Lasse Hallstrom, wyk. Robert Redford, Jennifer Lopez, Morgan Freeman, Josh Lucas USA/Niemcy 2005 18:45 Niedzielna megapremiera Sezon na misia - film animowany reż. Jill Culton, Roger Allers, Anthony Stacchi, wyk. USA 2006 20:10 RV: Szalone wakacje na kółkach - film familijny reż. Barry Sonnenfeld, wyk. Robin Williams, Cheryl Hines, Joanna 'JoJo' Levesque, Josh Hutcherson USA/Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2006 21:50 Dzień wagarowicza - komedia reż. Nick Weiss, wyk. Texas Battle, Earl Billings, Larry Miller, Gary Lundy USA 2007 23:20 Turyści: Raj utracony - horror reż. John Stockwell, wyk. Josh Duhamel, Melissa George, Olivia Wilde, Desmond Askew USA 2006 00:55 Święto kozła - dramat obyczajowy reż. Luis Llosa, wyk. Isabella Rossellini, Miguel Acta, Ricardo Álamo, Sonia Alfonso Dominikana/Hiszpania/Wlk. Brytania 2005 03:05 Domowe spumoni - komedia obyczajowa reż. Mike Cerrone, wyk. Donald Faison, Jamie-Lynn Sigler, Whoopi Goldberg, Paul Mooney USA 2006 04:30 Morderstwo w bazie Presidio - film kryminalny reż. John Fasano, wyk. Lou Diamond Phillips, Victoria Pratt, Martin Cummins, Eugene Clark USA 2005 TVP Info 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:03 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:47 Pogoda; STEREO 09:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:47 Pogoda; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:46 Pogoda; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Jacek Sobala - zapraszam; program publicystyczny; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda; STEREO 13:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:37 Pogoda; STEREO 14:40 II liga piłki nożnej - Wisła Płock - GKS Gieksa Katowice; transmisja; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:35 Pogoda; STEREO 15:37 II liga piłki nożnej - Wisła Płock - GKS Gieksa Katowice; transmisja; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Msza Święta 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:41 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 23:31 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:32 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:03 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:59 Serwis info; STEREO 02:04 Pogoda; STEREO 02:08 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:03 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:52 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 07:54 Tele Motor Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:26 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:46 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:47 Pogoda; STEREO 09:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:47 Pogoda; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:46 Pogoda; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Jacek Sobala - zapraszam; program publicystyczny; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda; STEREO 13:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:37 Pogoda; STEREO 14:40 II liga piłki nożnej - Wisła Płock - GKS Gieksa Katowice; transmisja; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:35 Pogoda; STEREO 15:37 II liga piłki nożnej - Wisła Płock - GKS Gieksa Katowice; transmisja; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:51 Kościół i świat ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:58 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - AKADEMIA SZTUK PIĘKNYCH ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:22 Wiadomości sportowe - 20.04.2008 -; STEREO 18:31 Transmisja sportowa - Gala boksu zawodowego - Radom; STEREO 20:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 20:30 Msza Święta; STEREO 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:41 Pogoda; STEREO 22:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:56 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:58 Wiadomości sportowe - 20.04.2008 -; STEREO 23:05 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 23:06 Top kryminał ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:31 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:32 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:03 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:59 Serwis info; STEREO 02:04 Pogoda; STEREO 02:08 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:05 Zwarcie - Wojciech Fibak - odc. 50; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Złote transmisje - Mecz piłki nożnej - Polska - Portugalia 2008; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Sportowa debata; STEREO 11:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar Hiszpanii: Valencia - Getafe; STEREO 12:50 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Wisła Płock - MMTS Kwidzyń; STEREO 14:10 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Piłka ręczna - Bundesliga: Rhein - Neckar Loewen - SC Magdeburg; STEREO 16:00 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 76; magazyn sportowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Marma Rzeszów - Atlas Wrocław; STEREO 18:30 Koszykówka kobiet - Lotos PKO BP Gdynia – Wisła Can-Pack Kraków; STEREO 20:30 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO 20:35 Siatkówka plażowa - Spanish Masters - finały; STEREO 22:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:00 II liga piłki nożnej - Wisła Płock - GKS Gieksa Katowice; transmisja; STEREO 00:40 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Powrót na pole walki 8:00 Mój przyjaciel Fungus (2-ost.) 10:00 Miłość nadchodzi powoli 12:00 Mój przyjaciel Fungus (2-ost.) 14:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Las dusiciela (2) 16:00 Kingdom (3) 17:00 Kingdom (4) 18:00 Panna Marple: Dom niespokojnej starości 20:00 Sprawa wampira z Whitechapel 22:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Lokalny konflikt (6) 0:00 George Gently 2:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Lokalny konflikt (6) 4:00 Powrót na pole walki Ale Kino! 8:00 A Hard Day's Night 9:35 Agnes Browne 11:15 ale krótkie: Wodny świat 11:55 ostatni seans: Kierunek Berlin 13:30 Droga do Composteli 15:25 Księżyc i syn 16:05 Wieczna miłość 18:15 Odszedł bez słowa 20:00 Poirot: Morderstwo na polu golfowym 21:55 Adwokat diabła 23:50 Księżniczka z Nebraski 1:15 Seks na ekranie: Seks i nieme kino 2:15 Noc żywych trupów 3:50 Koniec lata 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Humbaki, goryle nizinne i lamparty 6:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Wargacze, żarłacze białe i ośmiornica olbrzymia 7:00 Życie zwierząt: Na wyspach 7:30 Życie zwierząt: W dzień i w nocy 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (5) 9:00 Morscy podróżnicy 10:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Delfiny - myśliciele? 11:00 Świat przyrody: Śmiertelna pułapka 12:00 Żyjące smoki: Sprytne gady 13:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (5) 14:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Humbaki, goryle nizinne i lamparty 14:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Wargacze, żarłacze białe i ośmiornica olbrzymia 15:00 Życie zwierząt: Na wyspach 15:30 Życie zwierząt: W dzień i w nocy 16:00 Lwy znad rzeki Krokodylowej 17:00 Świat przyrody: Zaginione krokodyle faraonów 18:00 Przedziwny świat owadów: Nieznane oblicza Amazonki 19:00 Małpie życie (11) 19:30 Małpie życie (12) 20:00 Życie ssaków: Życie na drzewach (8/10) 21:00 Historia życia: Adaptacja do lotu (3/5) 22:00 Handel dzikimi zwierzętami: Antylopa tybetańska 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Oscar wygrywa 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (7) 0:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (8) 1:00 Małpie życie (11) 1:30 Małpie życie (12) 2:00 Życie ssaków: Życie na drzewach (8/10) 3:00 Historia życia: Adaptacja do lotu (3/5) 4:00 Handel dzikimi zwierzętami: Antylopa tybetańska 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Oscar wygrywa AXN 6:00 Szczury wodne (136) 7:00 Szczury wodne (137) 8:00 Gwiezdne wrota (1) 9:00 Gwiezdne wrota (2) 10:00 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 (16) 11:00 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 (17) 12:00 Misja: Epidemia (19) 13:00 Misja: Epidemia (20) 14:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (10) 14:55 Szczury wodne (136) 15:55 Szczury wodne (137) 16:50 Zawód glina 2 (8) 17:15 Paco i jego ludzie (14) 19:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (17) 20:00 Żniwiarz (5) 21:00 Lost: Zagubieni 4 (3) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (1) 23:05 Miejsce zbrodni (8) 0:05 Paco i jego ludzie (14) 1:50 Lost: Zagubieni 4 (3) 2:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (1) 3:50 Miejsce zbrodni (8) 4:40 Blok promocyjny AXN BBC Entertainment 6:00 Czerwony Karzeł (4) 6:35 Czerwony Karzeł (5) 7:10 Doktor Who (1) 8:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (1) 8:30 Życie w Hollyoaks (2) 9:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (3) 9:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (4) 9:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (5) 10:25 Doktor Who (13) 11:15 Doktor Who (1) 12:05 Doktor Who (2) 13:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 14:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 15:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 16:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 17:00 Życie na Marsie (5) 18:00 Życie na Marsie (6) 19:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (12) 20:00 Tajniacy (2) 21:00 Przypadki (2) 22:00 Budząc zmarłych (8) 23:00 Życie na Marsie (6) 0:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (12) 0:55 Życie na Marsie (6) 1:50 Tajniacy (2) 2:45 Przypadki (2) 3:40 Budząc zmarłych (8) 4:35 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (12) 5:30 Allo, Allo (7) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Forsa na strychu (2) 6:25 Forsa na strychu (3) 6:50 Forsa na strychu (4) 7:15 Forsa na strychu (5) 7:40 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (4) 8:05 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (7) 8:35 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (8) 9:00 Ku... jak kucharz (1) 9:55 Tydzień bombowych strojów (7) 10:20 Tydzień bombowych strojów (8) 10:50 Obóz dla wybrednych (10) 11:40 Forsa na strychu (3) 12:05 Forsa na strychu (4) 12:30 Forsa na strychu (5) 12:55 Forsa na strychu (3) 13:20 Forsa na strychu (4) 13:45 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (7) 14:10 Tydzień bombowych strojów (7) 14:40 Tydzień bombowych strojów (8) 15:10 Obóz dla wybrednych (10) 16:00 Forsa na strychu (20) 16:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (5) 17:00 Ukryty potencjał (12) 17:30 Ukryty potencjał (13) 18:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (10) 19:00 Superdomy (4) 20:00 Przywrócić chwałę (7) 21:00 Forsa na strychu (20) 21:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (5) 22:00 Ukryty potencjał (12) 22:30 Ukryty potencjał (13) 23:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (10) 0:00 Superdomy (4) 0:50 Przywrócić chwałę (7) 1:45 Forsa na strychu (20) 2:10 Wielkie sprzątanie (5) 2:35 Ukryty potencjał (12) 3:00 Ukryty potencjał (13) 3:25 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (10) 4:20 Superdomy (4) 5:10 Przywrócić chwałę (7) Canal + Film 7:00 Moja wielka wściekła rodzina 8:50 Neil Young - Złote serce 10:30 Aktualności filmowe 11:00 Cudowny świat przyrody (8/13) 11:30 Anna i król 14:00 Dziękujemy za palenie 15:35 Królowa 17:20 Czekając na mężczyzn 18:25 SexiPistols 20:00 Apocalypto 22:15 Filmy, które nie dadzą wam zasnąć: Pokój dziecka 23:35 World Trade Center 1:45 GranatowyPrawieCzarny 3:30 Videodrome 4:55 Zapis zbrodni 6:20 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 7:20 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 9:35 Piłka nożna: Liga+ 11:05 Piłka nożna: Premiership Plus 11:50 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 13:50 Tajniki przyrody 5 (57) 14:25 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 16:40 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 17:00 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 19:15 Piłka nożna: Liga+ Extra 20:55 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska 23:00 Sport+ 1:15 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 3:15 Piłka nożna: Liga+ Extra 5:00 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska Cartoon Network 6:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 6:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 8:05 George prosto z drzewa 8:30 Ufolągi 8:55 Fantastyczna czwórka 9:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych 9:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych 10:10 Ben 10 10:35 Ben 10 11:00 Storm Hawks 11:25 Młodzi Tytani 11:50 Robotboy 12:45 Klasa 3000 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera 13:40 Atomówki 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 14:45 Ufolągi 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini 15:50 Baranek Shaun 16:00 Cartoonowa 60-tka 16:50 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Storm Hawks 18:00 Tom i Jerry: Misja na Marsa 19:40 Scooby-Doo 20:05 Ben 10 20:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:55 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Tłumaczka 8:05 Ostatni pociąg 9:35 W blasku Hollywood 2: Whoopi Goldberg 10:00 Sułtani westernu 11:55 Wonna droga 13:55 Moja Sarah 15:40 Wimbledon 17:20 W blasku Hollywood: Nicole Kidman 17:50 Tłumaczka 20:00 Ekrany świata. Premiera: Mój brat się żeni 21:35 Pluton 23:35 Plazma 1:10 Człowiek z budką 2:35 Ciebie kocham 4:00 Johnny skazaniec 5:30 W blasku Hollywood: Julia Roberts Zone Club 6:00 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (5) 7:00 Sobota w kuchni (50) 7:30 Sobota w kuchni (51) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Randka na czas (38) 9:30 Randka na czas (39) 10:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (7) 10:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (8) 11:00 Zmień swój styl (3) 12:00 Szalone nożyczki (6) 13:00 10 lat mniej (5) 13:30 10 lat mniej (6) 14:00 Porady różowej brygady (1) 15:00 Zakupoholicy (5) 16:00 Oddam dzieci w dobre ręce (5) 16:30 Oddam dzieci w dobre ręce (6) 17:00 Oblicza sławy: Długi 18:00 10 lat mniej (5) 18:30 10 lat mniej (6) 19:00 Porzucić czy powrócić (3) 20:00 Zmień swój styl (3) 21:00 Zakupoholicy (5) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (110) 23:00 10 lat mniej (5) 23:30 10 lat mniej (6) 0:00 Nawiedzone miejsca (3) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (110) 2:00 Samotność w Atlancie (2) 3:00 Czego pragną kobiety (9) 3:30 Czego pragną kobiety (10) 4:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (110) 5:00 Areszt domowy (6) 5:30 Szkoła tańca Jilliny (4) Discovery Channel 6:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Środki masowego przekazu 6:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Czterokołowce 7:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (5) 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (63) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (64) 9:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki (5) 10:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster Hi-Boy '32 (4) 11:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (5) 12:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: W samym środku zimy 13:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Człowiek za burtą 14:00 Bryki nie z fabryki (2) 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Kolejny sąd nad mitami 16:00 Najbogatsi ludzie świata (5) 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (63) 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (64) 18:00 Największe z największych: Poszukiwacze diamentów 19:00 Misja nie-zbędna (3) 20:00 Wielkie rzeczy (10) 21:00 Najtrudniejsze zawody świata: Walka z pszczołami 22:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Ostatni etap 23:00 Brudna robota: Garbarz 0:00 O krok od śmierci: Spotkanie z rekinem 1:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Bezludna wyspa 2:00 W obliczu katastrofy: Awaria wodociągów 3:00 Najtrudniejsze zawody świata: Walka z pszczołami 4:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Ostatni etap 5:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Kolejny sąd nad mitami Discovery Science 6:00 Brainiac (5) 7:00 Brainiac (1) 8:00 Niezbite dowody: Śmierć kliniczna 9:00 Zrozumieć mózg 10:00 Superstatki: Atlantic Guardian 11:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (3) 12:00 Brainiac (5) 13:00 Brainiac (1) 14:00 Niezbite dowody: Śmierć kliniczna 15:00 Zrozumieć mózg 16:00 Superstatki: Atlantic Guardian 17:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (3) 18:00 Brainiac (6) 19:00 Brainiac (2) 20:00 Przetrwać żywioły natury (3) 21:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Kalahari 22:00 Superstatki: Vasco da Gama - największa pogłębiarka świata 23:00 Faceci w bieli (3) 0:00 Brainiac (6) 1:00 Brainiac (2) 2:00 Przetrwać żywioły natury (3) 3:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Kalahari 3:50 Superstatki: Vasco da Gama - największa pogłębiarka świata 4:40 Faceci w bieli (3) 5:35 Narodziny samochodu terenowego (5) Discovery World 6:00 Dlaczego grizzly atakują? 7:00 Strażacy (1) 8:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Marilyn Monroe 9:00 Wyprawa Jamesa Camerona: Bismarck 11:00 John Lydon i rekiny 12:00 Dlaczego grizzly atakują? 13:00 Strażacy (1) 14:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Marilyn Monroe 15:00 Wyprawa Jamesa Camerona: Bismarck 17:00 John Lydon i rekiny 18:00 Dlaczego grizzly atakują? 19:00 Strażacy (1) 20:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Marilyn Monroe 21:00 Nostradamus 23:00 Moja szokująca historia: Urodziłam mumię 0:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: Ostateczność 1:00 Świadek jasnowidz: Tajemnicze zniknięcia 2:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Marilyn Monroe 3:00 Nostradamus 4:45 Moja szokująca historia: Urodziłam mumię 5:35 Wynalazki przemysłowe w Europie: Król wśród kanałów Disney Channel 6:00 Cafe Myszka 6:25 Lilo i Stitch 6:50 Byle do przerwy 7:15 Kim Kolwiek 7:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers 8:00 Amerykański smok Jake Long 8:25 Nowa szkoła króla 8:45 Wymiennicy 9:00 Fineasz i Ferb 9:10 Kim Kolwiek 9:35 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 10:00 Hannah Montana 10:25 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:30 Aladyn 12:00 Byle do przerwy 12:25 Cafe Myszka 12:50 Goofy i inni 13:15 Kacza paczka 13:40 Legenda Tarzana 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 Johnny Kapahala 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 Leroy i Stitch 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Pucca 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:50 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Kapitan Flamingo 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Kino Jetix: Projekt "Merkury" 13:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Król szamanów 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Power Rangers Time Force 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 0:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 8:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 9:00 Wyścigi endurance: Wyścig w Le Mans 11:00 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 12:30 Podnoszenie ciężarów: Mistrzostwa Europy 14:30 Wyścigi endurance: Wyścig w Le Mans 15:15 Kolarstwo: Wyścig Amstel Gold Race 17:30 Podnoszenie ciężarów: Mistrzostwa Europy 19:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Charlestonie (USA) 20:45 Weekend w sportach motorowych 21:00 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 23:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Estoril (Portugalia) 0:00 Rajdy samochodowe: Central European Rally 0:15 Podnoszenie ciężarów: Mistrzostwa Europy 1:15 Weekend w sportach motorowych 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 11:00 Carrom: Zawody z cyklu World Series 11:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 12:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 13:30 Motocross: Mistrzostwa Świata w Bellpuig 14:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Wielkiej Brytanii 14:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 15:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 16:30 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Wielkiej Brytanii 17:15 Motocross: Mistrzostwa Świata w Bellpuig 18:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 18:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 18:55 Surfing: Zawody w Norwegii 19:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 20:30 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 22:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 23:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 23:15 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 0:15 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO 2 6:00 Dzieciak i ja 7:35 Lassie 9:15 Przed metą 11:10 Akeelah i jej nauczyciel 13:00 Imagine: John Lennon 14:45 Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka 17:15 Na planie 17:45 Z ust do ust 19:20 Dowód 21:00 Na stojaka! Przeboje 2007 (2) 22:00 Rodzina Soprano 6 (15) 23:00 Ukryta tożsamość 0:35 Na stojaka! (199) 1:05 Zły dotyk 2:30 Justin Timberlake 4:45 Istnienie HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem 4 (2) 11:30 Wet za wet 13:20 Kilka słów o miłości 15:15 Zostańmy przyjaciółmi 16:45 Wet za wet 18:35 Kilka słów o miłości 20:30 Premiera: Ekipa (6) 20:55 Gdzie dwóch się bije 22:15 Życie seksualne Ziemian 23:45 Ekipa (6) 0:10 Klub Dzikich Kotek 1:45 Wspólne zdjęcie 3:15 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Bajki: Opowiadania Muminków (3) 8:40 Bajki: O krasnoludkach i krecie 8:55 Bajki: Świat Artura 9:05 Rodzina do kina 9:10 Rodzina do kina: Janka: Nocne czary (5/15) 9:45 Rodzina do kina: Janka: Kapryśna królewna (6/15) 10:20 Rodzina do kina 10:25 Rodzina do kina: Abel, twój brat 11:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 12:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 49/94 12:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 29A/73 12:30 Rodzina do kina 12:35 Rodzina do kina: W pustyni i w puszczy: Ucieczka (3/4) 13:25 Rodzina do kina: W pustyni i w puszczy: Smain (4-ost.) 14:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 14:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: V.I.P. 16:20 Seans. Poprawka z historii 16:25 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Ptaki, ptakom... 17:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 17:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Ród Gąsieniców: Paweł, syn Maćka Gąsienicy (5/6) 18:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii 18:55 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Rycerze i rabusie: Człowiek w kajdanach (5/7) 19:45 Na ekranie i na planie 20:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Dekalog 3 21:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Mariusz Treliński 21:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Mariusz Treliński: Wypowiedź: Mariusz Treliński 21:30 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Mariusz Treliński: Zad wielkiego wieloryba 22:55 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Mariusz Treliński: Robert Franciszek Herubin 23:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Mariusz Treliński: Etonacja 23:15 Seans na dwa głosy 23:16 Seans na dwa głosy: Wypowiedź: Janusz Dymek, Ryszard Bugajski 23:35 Seans na dwa głosy: Kobieta i kobieta 1:20 Seans na dwa głosy: Long live hoch vivat 1:30 Seans na dwa głosy: Wielki bieg 1:50 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Czesław Petelski 1:55 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Czesław Petelski: Baza ludzi umarłych 3:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Czesław Petelski: Życie wróciło w Bieszczady 3:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Czesław Petelski: Skalna ziemia 4:05 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:15 Divertimezzo 10:00 Muzyka sakralna: Recital klawesynowy Benjamina Alarda 11:00 Muzyka sakralna: Jan Sebastian Bach: Wielka Msza h-moll 12:45 Muzyka sakralna: Serce Bacha, moment łaski w Vezelay 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: 'Don Giovanni' 20:30 150 lat Filharmonii z Monte Carlo 21:20 Portrety: Marek Janowski 21:50 Jerzy Fryderyk Händel: 'Mesjasz' - oratorium 0:05 Około północy: Caroline na żywo z New Morning, 2004 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Lucky Peterson na żywo z New Morning, 2004 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: World Music: Lhasa, Raul Paz, Eliades Ochoa na Festiwalu Paleo 5:00 Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (51) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (25) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (14) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (55) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (24) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (50) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (22) 8:00 Noddy (43) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku 8:15 Krecik (24) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (33) 8:30 Pingu (20) 8:40 SamSam (19) 8:50 Rumcajs (14) 9:00 Zdjęciaki (6) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (13) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (35) 9:45 Bracia koala (59) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (75) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (15) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (7) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (7) 11:00 Noddy (42) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku 11:15 Krecik (23) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (32) 11:30 Pingu (19) 11:40 SamSam (18) 11:50 Rumcajs (13) 12:00 Śniegusie (13) 12:05 Elmo odwiedza strażaków 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (7) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (42) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (37) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (50) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (24) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (13) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (54) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (23) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (49) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (21) 16:00 Zdjęciaki (5) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (12) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (34) 16:45 Bracia koala (58) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (74) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (14) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (6) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (6) 18:00 Mój mały kucyk (24) 18:25 Śniegusie (14) 18:30 Kacze opowieści (22) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (25) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (8) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (43) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (38) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Starter 9:00 Made 10:00 Date My Mom 11:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 12:00 Życie Ryana 12:30 Króliczki Playboya 13:00 Greek 13:30 Bazar MTV 14:00 Pamiętnik: Busta Rhymes 14:30 True Life 16:00 Date My Mom 16:30 Pimp My Ride 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:30 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan 20:30 Raperski dom Runa 21:00 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili 21:30 Chcę mieć znaną twarz 22:00 Z pamiętnika byłej dziewicy 22:30 Przerysowani 23:00 Koty obiboki 23:30 Alt.mtv 0:00 MTV Rocks 0:30 Superrock 1:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Uciekający pociąg 7:00 Anatomia wypadków: Pociągi 8:00 Zwariowana nauka (13) 8:30 Zwariowana nauka (14) 9:00 Zwariowana nauka (15) 9:30 Zwariowana nauka (16) 10:00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Koloseum 11:00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Piramida Cheopsa 12:00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Katedra w Chartres 13:00 Kataklizmy, które wstrząsnęły światem: Wielka powódź 14:00 Kataklizmy, które wstrząsnęły światem: Wulkan olbrzym 15:00 Ukryte światy: Życie w triasowym parku 15:30 Ukryte światy: W krainie smoków 16:00 Groźne żywioły: Tsunami 17:00 Sześć stopni może zmienić świat 18:00 Premiera: Twój ślad na ziemi 19:00 Premiera: Ekologiczne wynalazki: Motocykl napędzany powietrzem 20:00 Opowieści frontowe: Bitwa o Palau 20:30 Opowieści frontowe: Arnhem 21:00 Premiera: Katastrofa w przestworzach - raport specjalny: Kto steruje samolotem? 22:00 Teorie spiskowe: Amelia Earhart 23:00 Punkt krytyczny: Tragedia na szczycie Mount Hood 0:00 Czysta nauka: Teleskop prawie doskonały 1:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (7) 1:30 Co się stanie, jeśli... (8) 2:00 Opowieści frontowe: Bitwa o Palau 2:30 Opowieści frontowe: Arnhem 3:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach - raport specjalny: Kto steruje samolotem? 4:00 Teorie spiskowe: Amelia Earhart 5:00 Punkt krytyczny: Tragedia na szczycie Mount Hood Planete 5:45 Poza szlakiem: Papua-Nowa Gwinea (1/25) 6:15 Poza szlakiem: Maroko (2/25) 6:45 Poza szlakiem: Kirgistan (3/25) 7:15 Poza szlakiem: Mali (4/25) 7:45 Notatki z wyprawy: Tajemnice Golfsztromu (3/5) 8:40 Bitwy lotnicze II wojny światowej: Front wschodni (1/6) 9:40 Ostatni łowca słoni 10:40 Birkash 11:15 Rodziny na świecie: Brazylia (6/18) 11:50 Rodziny na świecie: Japonia (4/18) 12:25 Joanna d'Arc 13:20 Rekin atakuje w Czerwonym Trójkącie 14:15 Murdoch i jego medialne imperium 15:15 Podróż po planecie Ziemia (2/3) 16:15 Podróż po planecie Ziemia (3-ost.) 17:15 Paco Rabanne. Na przekór konwencjom 18:10 Miejsca w pamięci: Cluny (2/13) 19:10 Biały diament 20:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Bitwy lotnicze II wojny światowej: Bój o Atlantyk (2/6) 21:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Bitwy lotnicze II wojny światowej: Ofensywa strategiczna nad Niemcami (3/6) 22:40 Zrozumieć wszechświat: Sąsiedzi (3/6) 23:35 Zabić własne dziecko 0:25 Niezły kanał (6) 0:35 Zrozumieć wszechświat: Dalekie podróże (4/6) 1:30 Zrozumieć wszechświat: Odkrywcy (5/6) 2:15 Notatki z wyprawy: O czym marzą Moai (4/5) 3:15 Notatki z wyprawy: Biegun północny (5-ost.) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Oblicza Ameryki 7:00 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 7:30 Samo życie (1049) 8:00 Samo życie (1050) 8:30 Samo życie (1051) 9:00 Samo życie (1052) 9:30 Samo życie (1053) 10:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ekstraklasy 12:00 Przebojowe dzieci 13:00 Graczykowie: Bruneta (41) 13:30 Graczykowie: Pożyczka (42) 14:00 Tango z aniołem: Musisz żyć (29) 15:00 Na zawsze razem 16:00 Kochaj mnie, kochaj!: Pora na plantatora (14) 17:00 Dziki (8) 18:00 Tylko miłość (29) 19:00 Wybierz gospodarkę 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Przebojowe dzieci 21:45 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 22:30 Psie serce: Bimber (21) 23:30 Tylko miłość (29) 0:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ekstraklasy 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Mamuśki (1) 3:45 Mamuśki (2) 4:15 Oblicza Ameryki 5:00 Nasze dzieci: Nie widuję swoich rodziców Polsat Sport 7:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 8:30 Pepsi się kręci 9:00 Boks: Gala w Las Vegas 11:00 Cafe Futbol 12:30 Boks: Gala w Katowicach 14:40 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Siatkówki Kobiet 15:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Siatkówki Kobiet 17:10 Euro 2008 (2) 17:55 Żużel: 1. liga polska 20:10 Piłka nożna: Puchar Niemiec 22:20 Boks: Gala w Katowicach 0:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga hiszpańska 9:00 Małgorzata Glinka w Murcji 9:30 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata Dywizji I 12:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga włoska 14:25 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 16:40 Total Rugby 17:10 K.O. TV Classics 17:55 Piłka nożna: Liga grecka 20:10 K.O. TV Classics 21:25 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 23:30 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 1:30 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:40 Wszystko o Bette 7:30 Mroczne zwycięstwo 9:15 Kawaler w raju 11:05 Chartum 13:25 Elvis w trasie 15:00 List 16:35 Arszenik i stare koronki 18:30 Druga prawda 20:19 Za kulisami: Jan Kaczmarek 21:00 Córka Ryana 0:10 Cwaniaki 1:40 Szalony koń 3:00 Druga prawda 4:50 Tata w zalotach Tele 5 6:35 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (41/52) 7:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Australijski patrol (7/13) 9:30 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 10:00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (24/51) 10:25 Finanse Niuanse 10:50 Droga (4/6) 12:05 Buon Appetito! 3 13:00 Waleczne serca 13:20 Wyspa Jerzego 15:05 Bajki babci Grace 16:55 Przygody Hucka Finna (3/4) 18:00 Droga (4/6) 19:10 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 20:00 Bat 21 21:55 Prawo pięści (12) 22:55 Wybory Bursztynowej Miss 2007 w Jastarni 0:05 Prowokacja zmysłów 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Zakręceni gliniarze: Płetwy z zatoki grzmotów (37) 6:25 Klub Winx 3: Wybór Layli (6) 6:50 ZOOM 7:15 Zoey 101: Szkolna zabawa (11) 7:40 Aparatka: Anioły są wśród nas (17) 8:05 Kod Lyoko 3: Zawody (6) 8:30 6 w pracy 3: Zawody (6) 9:05 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (26) 9:08 Przymierzalnia 9:10 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (25) 9:30 Przymierzalnia 9:40 Przymierzalnia: Darcy: Życie na farmie (6) 10:05 Przymierzalnia 10:20 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Z rodziną najlepiej na zdjęciu (20) 10:50 Przymierzalnia 11:00 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (14) 11:10 Ruby Gloom: Pojedynek (24) 11:35 Friday Wear: Acun - Fu (20) 11:40 Bratz w krainie czarów 13:05 Krewni i znajomi królika 13:30 Świat Raven: Podobieństwa rodzinne (15) 13:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Wybory (62) 14:20 Brejk 14:30 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (17) 14:55 Brejk 15:05 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (5) 15:30 Brejk 15:40 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Nowy dom (15) 16:05 Brejk 16:10 Histeria: Wynalazki i odkrycia (38) 16:35 Pinky i Mózg: Kto dusi się i krztusi (54) 17:00 Ekstremalne kaczory: Mistrzowie Wimbledonu (28) 17:05 Freakazoid 2: Zjazd miłośników science fiction (7) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 3: Tajemnica (7) 17:55 6 w pracy 5 (4) 18:35 Karol do kwadratu 2: Dochodzenie w sprawie klona (10) 18:45 Wielka płyta 19:15 Ruby Gloom: Tytuł dla kreskówki (25) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Niewybaczalne (17) 20:05 Świat Raven: Rozprawa w stołówce (16) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Protest (63) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Full Metal Alchemist (21) 21:30 Fresh Air: War Leaders: Clash of Nations 22:00 Review Territory 22:30 Ściągawki 23:00 Fresh Air: Turok 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (20) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Fresh Air: Kroniki Spiderwick 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów (7) 6:25 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Essaouira 6:50 Wyszukane smaki: Dary natury 7:15 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (2) 7:40 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (3) 8:05 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (4) 8:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (5) 9:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Włochy 9:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Cleveland 10:50 Królowie koktajli: San Francisco 11:15 Królowie koktajli: Budapeszt 11:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (7) 12:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Essaouira 12:35 Wyszukane smaki: Dary natury 13:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (2) 13:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (3) 14:05 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (4) 14:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (5) 15:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Włochy 15:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Cleveland 16:50 Królowie koktajli: San Francisco 17:15 Królowie koktajli: Budapeszt 17:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (7) 18:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Essaouira 18:35 Wyszukane smaki: Dary natury 19:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (2) 19:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (3) 20:05 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (4) 20:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (5) 21:00 Wielkie projekty (4) 21:55 Miami Ink - studio tatuażu: Praktykant 22:45 Operacje plastyczne: Dążenie do doskonałości 23:35 Hotele dla dwojga: Florencja 0:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Dieta 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Annapolis - Domek latarnika 2:00 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Meksyk 3:00 World Café - Azja: Dżajpur 3:30 World Café - Azja: Bali 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Sydney 5:00 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Norwegia - dorsz 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Meksyk TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:40 Loża prasowa 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Progr@m 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:45 Ostatnie piętro 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:45 Świat reporterów 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Publiczna.tv 18:10 Loża prasowa 19:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:10 Firma 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Portfel 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:10 Prosto z Polski 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 22:10 Orange Ekstraklasa 23:30 Podsumowanie dnia 0:00 Ostatnie piętro 0:20 Supermeteo 0:30 Serwis sportowy 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Supermeteo 1:10 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:00 Orange Ekstraklasa 3:00 Serwis informacyjny 3:25 Prognoza pogody 3:30 Skrót filmowy 3:32 Supermeteo 3:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 4:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 4:50 Świat reporterów 5:00 Supermeteo 5:10 Nieruchomości TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Miasto kobiet 8:30 Prywatny instruktor tańca (1) 9:05 Nianiu, na pomoc! (8) 9:50 Magiel towarzyski 10:30 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 11:00 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 11:30 SOS Uroda 12:00 Lekcja stylu 12:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu (8) 13:30 Nigella ekspresowo (8) 14:05 Miasto kobiet 15:00 66 niezapomnianych skandali 15:30 Mężczyźni księżnej Diany 16:30 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 17:00 Czas na herbatę 17:10 Prywatny instruktor tańca 17:40 Uwaga, faceci! (2) 18:30 Magiel towarzyski 19:10 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 19:40 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 20:00 Hotel Babylon (2/8) 21:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: 2 plus 1 (9) 21:30 Siostra królowej 22:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz 23:00 Seks - jak to jest po ślubie 23:55 W roli głównej: Kuba Wojewódzki 0:25 66 niezapomnianych skandali 0:55 Co za tydzień 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 3:05 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:30 Grunt to zdrowie 3:55 Ona czyli ja 4:20 Szkoła randkowania 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 Test 300 7:30 Motoszoł 8:30 De Lux 2 8:45 Gadżet Lab 9:30 Operacja Tuning 10:00 Jazda polska 10:30 Legendy PRL 2 11:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 11:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 12:00 Drogi do Euro 2008 12:30 Motorwizja 13:00 Historie motocyklowe 14:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 15:00 Mechanik 15:30 Polak potrafi 16:00 Co poszło nie tak 16:30 Wypadek - przypadek 17:00 Toolbox 17:30 Na osi 18:00 Motoszoł 19:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 19:30 Drogi do Euro 2008 20:00 Na każdą kieszeń 20:30 Jazda polska 21:00 Legendy PRL 2 21:30 Top Gear 2006 22:30 Motorwizja 23:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 0:00 Monster Jam 0:30 Wypadek - przypadek 1:00 Grand Prix na torze 1:30 Na każdą kieszeń 2:00 Motorwizja 2:30 Jazda polska 3:00 Operacja Tuning 3:30 Mechanik 4:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 4:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:05 Gruby: Tajemnica biblioteki (3/7) 9:35 Gruby: Klucz (4/7) 10:05 Monachium 1972 10:50 Sztuka choreografii Jirziego Kyliana (3) 11:00 Kaguyahime 12:10 Anna Magnani 13:50 Kwintet Trzaskowskiego 14:10 Więcej niż fikcja: Kobiety islamu 15:05 Teatr Telewizji: Podróż 16:00 Vienna Art Orchestra - Jazz Jamboree '85 16:25 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:10 Niedziela z... twórczością Gustawa Holoubka (1) 18:00 Artyści o artystach - rzecz o Gustawie Holoubku 18:30 Niedziela z... twórczością Gustawa Holoubka (2) 19:05 Słońce i cień. Gustaw Holoubek 19:45 Niedziela z... twórczością Gustawa Holoubka (3) 20:30 Prawo i pięść 22:05 Studio TVP Kultura: Uwaga! Zaczynamy 22:15 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu: Uwaga! Zaczynamy 23:25 Trzeci punkt widzenia 23:55 Rytmy serca: Strzelaniny i akordeony. Kolumbijska muzyka z pól marihuany 0:50 Kino nocne: Nikt nie woła 2:10 Armia. "Triodante" 3:15 Benny Goodman - 19. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki Jazzowej - Jazz Jamboree '76 4:05 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 7:00 Kochlik 7:30 Kocha, nie kocha 8:00 Parot 8:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts 13:00 O co kaman? 14:00 Girls Charts 15:00 Specjalista 17:00 PL Top 10 18:00 Street Charts 19:00 Hot or Not 19:50 Planet VIVA 20:00 Chartsurfer 21:30 Eurotop 22:30 Fristajlo 22:50 Planet VIVA 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Niech żyje czcigodna pani! 9:55 Ptaki 12:00 Ekstremalna prędkość 13:55 Cinemania (260) 14:25 Skąpiec 16:30 Być najlepszą (1/2) 18:15 Być najlepszą (2-ost.) 20:00 Po miłości 21:55 Narwana miłość 23:45 Tajemnica Klika: Piękno ciała (1/7) 1:20 Piękna wieś pięknie płonie 3:25 Pożegnanie z filmem: Serpico AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 21 Australia 2001 13:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 USA/Kanada 2001 14:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA/Kanada 2001 15:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 11 Australia 1997 16:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 12 Australia 1997 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 21 Australia 2001 18:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 USA/Kanada 2001 19:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA/Kanada 2001 20:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 13 Australia 1997 21:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 14 Australia 1997 22:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA 2001 23:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA 2001 00:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 13 Australia 1997 01:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 14 Australia 1997 02:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA 2001 03:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA 2001 AXN Sci-Fi 10:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 13 reż. Michael Robison, Joseph L. Scanlan, Brad Turner, Kanada/USA 1995 11:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 7 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 12:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 8 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 13:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 2002 14:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 2 USA 2002 15:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 13 reż. Michael Robison, Joseph L. Scanlan, Brad Turner, Kanada/USA 1995 16:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 7 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 8 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 2002 19:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 2 USA 2002 20:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 7 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 21:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 8 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 22:00 Ucieczka z kolonii karnej Księżyca - film SF reż. Peter Svatek, wyk. Roddy Piper, Jayne Heitmeyer, Billy Drago, Tyrone Benskin Kanada 1996 23:40 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 23 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 00:10 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 24 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 00:50 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 2002 01:40 Ucieczka z kolonii karnej Księżyca - film SF reż. Peter Svatek, wyk. Roddy Piper, Jayne Heitmeyer, Billy Drago, Tyrone Benskin Kanada 1996 03:20 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 24 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 03:50 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 23 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 04:30 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 2 USA 2002 05:30 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 13 (emisja w nocy z niedzieli na poniedziałek) reż. Michael Robison, Joseph L. Scanlan, Brad Turner, Kanada/USA 1995 Cinemax 2 06:00 Zakochać się - melodramat reż. Ulu Grosbard, wyk. Meryl Streep, Robert De Niro, Harvey Keitel, Jane Kaczmarek USA 1984 07:50 Instytut Benjamenta - dramat obyczajowy reż. Timothy i Stephen Quay, wyk. Mark Rylance, Alice Kriese, Gottfried John, Daniel Smith Japonia/Niemcy.Wielka Brytania 1995 09:35 Matka - komediodramat reż. Albert Brooks, wyk. Debbie Reynolds, Albert Brooks, Rob Morrow, Lisa Kudrow USA 1996 11:20 Kolor miłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sheldon Larry, wyk. Gena Rowlands, Louis Gossett Jr., Penny Fuller, Stella Parton USA 2000 12:50 Nazywam się Elisabeth - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jean-Pierre Améris, wyk. Alba Gaia Kraghede Bellugi, Stéphane Freiss, Maria de Medeiros, Yolande Moreau Francja 2006 14:25 Tacy byliśmy - melodramat reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Barbra Streisand, Robert Redford, Patrick O'Neal, James Woods USA 1973 16:20 Chmura - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gregor Schnitzler, wyk. Paula Kalenberg, Franz Dinda, Hans-Laurin Beyerling, Carina N. Wiese USA 2005 18:05 Zakochać się - melodramat reż. Ulu Grosbard, wyk. Meryl Streep, Robert De Niro, Harvey Keitel, Jane Kaczmarek USA 1984 20:00 Totalna zagłada - dramat sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. Tony Mitchell, wyk. Robert Carlyle, Jessalyn Gilsig, Tom Courtenay, Joanne Whalley Wlk. Brytania/Kanada 2007 21:35 Kwestia zaufania - komedia obyczajowa reż. Bart Freundlich, wyk. David Duchovny, Julianne Moore, Maggie Gyllenhaal, Billy Crudup USA 2005 23:15 Eksplozja - film sensacyjny reż. Stephen Hopkins, wyk. Jeff Bridges, Tommy Lee Jones, Forest Whitaker, Lloyd Bridges USA 1994 01:15 Noc mojego brata - dramat obyczajowy reż. Santiago García de Leániz, wyk. Jan Cornet, María Vázquez, Pablo Rivero, Icíar Bollaín Hiszpania 2005 02:55 Ruby - dramat polityczny reż. John Mackenzie, wyk. Danny Aiello, Sherilyn Fenn, Frank Orsatti, David Duchovny USA/ Japonia 1992 04:45 Mistrzowie horroru 2 - serial grozy odc. 11 reż. Tobe Hooper, Kanada/USA 2005 Comedy Central 06:00 Roseanne - serial odc. 511 USA 1988 06:25 Roseanne - serial odc. 512 USA 1988 06:50 Roseanne - serial odc. 513 USA 1988 07:10 Roseanne - serial odc. 514 USA 1988 07:35 Roseanne - serial odc. 515 USA 1988 08:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 113 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 114 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 115 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 09:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 512 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 513 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 514 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 502 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 503 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 11:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 228 USA 2001 11:40 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 101 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 12:05 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 102 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 12:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 116 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 117 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 515 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 516 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 504 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 505 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 506 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:15 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1744 15:40 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 103 USA 2001 16:05 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 104 USA 2001 16:30 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 220 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 16:55 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 221 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 17:20 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 222 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 17:50 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial komediowy odc. 103 USA 2007 18:15 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial komediowy odc. 104 USA 2007 18:40 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 622 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 701 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:35 Daily Show - program satyryczny 20:00 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 103 21:00 Szpiedzy tacy jak oni - komedia reż. Stefan Ruzowitzky, wyk. Sissi Perlinger, Aniko Guiz, Udo Kier, Julian Rivett, Matt LeBlanc, Holger Speckhahn, David Birkin, Eddie Izzard, Pip Torrens, Andreas Günther, Oliver Korittke, Wolfram Ruperti, James Cosmo, Maria Pet Austria/ Niemcy 22:50 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 307 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 23:15 Trawka - serial odc. 110 USA 2005 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 901 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 212 01:00 Daily Show - program satyryczny 01:25 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 616 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 01:50 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 617 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 02:15 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 517 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 02:40 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 518 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 03:15 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 519 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 03:40 Cybill - serial odc. 109 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 04:05 Cybill - serial odc. 110 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 04:30 Cybill - serial odc. 111-113 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 Fox Life 08:10 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 4 09:10 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 13, Filozofia Zen USA 2003 09:40 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 14, Bezdomny przystojniak USA 2003 10:00 Summerland - serial odc. 1, Dom w Kaliforni reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 11:00 Summerland - serial odc. 2, Wstaje nowy dzień reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 12:00 Brzydula Betty 2 - serial komediowy odc. 4, Pisarskie wyzwania Francja 2006 12:55 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 5 13:45 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 16, W otchłani reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:35 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 17, Cała prawda reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 15:30 Chirurdzy 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 8, Wiecznie młodzi USA 2005 16:25 Prywatna praktyka - serial obyczajowy odc. 7, Sam wybiera się na przejażdżkę reż. Shonda Rhimes, USA 2007 17:20 America's Next Top Model - reality show odc. 3, Dziewczyna, która ucieka ze szpitala 18:15 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 6 19:10 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 7, Jak dwa pingwiny USA 1998 19:35 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 8, Matka jest tylko jedna USA 1998 20:05 America's Next Top Model - reality show odc. 4, Dziewczyna, która doprowadza wszystkich do szaleństwa 21:00 Dirty Sexy Money - serial odc. 2, Lwy USA 2007 21:55 Bracia i siostry 2 - serial odc. 9, Święty związek USA 2006 22:45 Porozmawiaj ze mną - serial odc. 1 reż. Dearbhla Walsh, Wlk. Brytania 2007 23:40 Las Vegas 3 - serial odc. 2, Fałszuj forsę i w nogi USA 2003 00:35 Agent w spódnicy 2 - serial komediowy odc. 13, Niezwykłe porwanie reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 01:35 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 18, Smak życia reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 02:25 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 43, Eva Longoria Kuchnia TV 06:05 Słodki drań: Mak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Szalona tortilla Luisa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 08:10 Na słodko 3: Dżem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 08:35 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Barszcz z uszkami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 09:00 Para w kuchni 2: Tradycja - Maryla Musidłowska - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 09:30 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 9 10:15 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 17 10:20 Mondovino: Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Rzymu - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 Francja/USA 2004 11:15 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Ed Baines i Ian Pengelley - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 12:15 Przepis na sukces: Super sos i śpiewak z patelnią - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 12:40 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Szalona tortilla Luisa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 12:50 Wielcy szefowie kuchni: Alain Passard - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 13:15 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Barszcz z uszkami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 13:40 Street Cafe: Japonia - Kioto i Osaka - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 Wlk. Brytania 2005 14:05 Rosemary w akcji: Rosemary i tancerze erotyczni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 14:30 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Manchester - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 15:00 Hell's Kitchen 2 - reality show odc. 1 15:40 Szef kuchni!: A czas płynie... - serial komediowy odc. 8 Wlk. Brytania 1993 16:10 Dietosfera - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 1 16:40 Słodki drań 2: W rytmach reggae - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 17:15 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 17:45 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem: Mistrz tempury - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 17:50 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 17 18:00 Na kolacji u arystokracji - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 Wlk. Brytania 2007 18:30 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia: Nabór - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 19:20 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 6 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Francuskie grzanki i żaba w dziurze - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 20:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Irlandii - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 20:35 Kylie Kwong: Moje Chiny - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 4 21:00 Sobota w kuchni: Gennaro Contaldo i Mary Berry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 21:30 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem: Mistrz tempury - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 21:45 Kolacja - film krótkometrażowy 22:00 Czego nie wiecie o...: Jajka - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 3 22:30 Wielcy szefowie kuchni: Anne Sophie Pic - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 23:00 Mondovino: Przekroczyć Rubikon - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 Francja/USA 2004 00:00 Na kolacji u arystokracji - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 Wlk. Brytania 2007 00:30 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 1 01:20 Na słodko 3: Melasa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 01:45 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 17 01:55 Słodki drań 2: W rytmach reggae - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 02:25 Para w kuchni 2: Tradycja - Maryla Musidłowska - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 02:55 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 6 03:20 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 03:50 Przepis na sukces: Super sos i śpiewak z patelnią - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 04:15 Para w kuchni: W pergaminie i w folii - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 04:45 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Kurczak chop suey - Artur Barciś - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 Zone Romantica 06:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 76 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 07:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 77 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 08:00 Cudowna przemiana - film fabularny reż. Karen Arthur, wyk. Neil Patrick Harris, Rebecca Gayheart, Angus T. Jones, Hugh Thompson USA 2005 10:00 Wywiady z gwiazdami: Astryd Karolina Herdera & Migiel de Leon 10:35 To jest życie: Winna - serial odc. 12 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Cudowna przemiana - film fabularny reż. Karen Arthur, wyk. Neil Patrick Harris, Rebecca Gayheart, Angus T. Jones, Hugh Thompson USA 2005 13:25 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 45 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 14:20 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 46 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 15:15 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 47 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 16:10 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 48 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 17:05 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 49 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 18:00 Smaki i namiętności - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 18:30 Smaki i namiętności - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 19:00 Nigdy więcej - serial odc. 6 reż. Alicia Carvajal, Meksyk 2005 20:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 52 21:00 To jest życie: Podwójna mama - serial odc. 22 Meksyk 2002 22:00 Prostytutki - telenowela odc. 2 reż. Israel Caetano, Argentyna 2003 23:00 Cudowna przemiana - film fabularny reż. Karen Arthur, wyk. Neil Patrick Harris, Rebecca Gayheart, Angus T. Jones, Hugh Thompson USA 2005 01:00 Nigdy więcej - serial odc. 6 reż. Alicia Carvajal, Meksyk 2005 01:50 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 68 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 02:40 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 69 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 03:30 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 70 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 04:20 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 71 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 05:10 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 72 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 4fun TV 06:00 4fun.PL - magazyn muzyczny 07:00 Chcesz - masz.hits - lista najpopularniejszych utworów 08:00 Parowanie 09:00 4fun.hits 10:00 Hitofon - telesprzedaż 10:20 4fun.hits 11:00 4fun.PL - magazyn muzyczny 12:00 Parowanie 13:00 Horoskop - program ezoteryczny 13:30 Parowanie 14:00 Parowanie 15:00 Koncert życzeń 16:00 Polsporty 16:30 4fun.hits 17:00 Top tygodnia 18:00 Parowanie 18:35 Hitofon - telesprzedaż 19:00 4fun'rocks 20:00 The Best of "Kartony" - filmy animowane 21:00 Parowanie 21:30 Horoskop - program ezoteryczny 22:00 4fun'rocks 23:00 The Best of "Kartony" - filmy animowane 00:00 4fun.hits 01:00 Nocny 4fun - telesprzedaż 02:00 4fun'ocka 05:00 Kartony - filmy animowane BBC Knowledge 06:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 16 06:30 Top Gear 2004 2 07:25 Top Gear 2004 2 08:20 Praktykant odc.: 8 09:15 Praktykant odc.: 9 10:10 Praktykant odc.: 10 11:05 Ciało człowieka odc.: 7 U schyłku życia 12:00 Zagadki autyzmu Film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2003 13:00 Plemię odc.: 3 14:00 Ray Mears: przetrwać na świecie odc.: 3 14:30 Ray Mears: przetrwać na świecie odc.: 4 15:00 Top Gear 2004 2 16:00 Ray Mears: przetrwać najgorsze odc.: 5 i 6 17:00 Ray Mears: przetrwać najgorsze odc.: 7 i 8 18:00 Wyprawy Raya Mearsa odc.: 1 19:00 Top Gear 20:00 Top Gear 21:00 Podróż do gwiazd: planety odc.: 1 22:00 Auschwitz. Naziści i "ostateczne rozwiązanie" odc.: 3/6 Factories of Death 23:00 Top Gear 2004 2 00:00 Ray Mears: przetrwać najgorsze odc.: 5 i 6 00:50 Top Gear 01:45 Top Gear 02:35 Podróż do gwiazd: planety odc.: 1 03:25 Auschwitz. Naziści i "ostateczne rozwiązanie" odc.: 3/6 Factories of Death 04:20 Ray Mears: przetrwać najgorsze odc.: 7 i 8 05:10 Wyprawy Raya Mearsa odc.: 1 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Knowledge z 2008 roku